


The One Where Dewdrop Gets Creampied

by catacombsaint



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacombsaint/pseuds/catacombsaint
Summary: I was up at 5 AM and started writing a drabble about the water ghoul begging the fire ghoul to give him the cummies so here it is.





	The One Where Dewdrop Gets Creampied

**Author's Note:**

> again credit goes to AceSynner for creating and helping me with the gholish language!! 
> 
> also i'm addicted to this pairing oh jesus anyway enjoy this senseless fluffy pwp
> 
> PS: dew's long string of gholish here translates to "Make me pregnant, I don't care. You're mine, I need it, I need you. Just...fuck...just give me so much it spills out of me."

"Please,  _ sintos _ ," Dew gasped, his voice a desperate, breathless whine, "Please...inside me—"   
  
"Inside you?!" Ifrit cupped the other ghoul's face in his hands and pulled him into a rushed kiss. "Love, I don't want to get you..." Another kiss. "Y'know."    
  
"I can't."    
  
"How do you know for sure—oh, _ fuck _ ," his words were cut short by a deliberately slow roll of Dew's hips, the other ghoul clenching around him and latching his teeth onto Ifrit's collarbone.   
  
"Born ghouls can't," Dew answered. "Please. I want to feel your cum inside of me."    
  
Fucking hell, if the water ghoul was going to talk like  _ that _ , Ifrit might be cumming inside him whether he wanted to or not. He was already achingly close.   
  
"Fill me," Dew kept begging, moving faster, slamming himself down onto the fire ghoul's cock. He punctuated every movement with a moan or a whimper, but he lost track of which were for show to entice Ifrit to oblige him and which ones were genuine, drawn out of him by the way the girth inside him pressed perfectly into every sensitive spot. His arms clung around the fire ghoul’s neck. “ _ Akvat vir eg... _ ” Dew’s voice lowered to a whisper, hot against skin, and Ifrit’s breathing quickened distinctly at the switch to Gholish. “ _ Gör eg perkynd, eg ta'gyn oms. To'th egen, eg breth as, eg breth to. Post...fan...post lamna eg it myl as spil ut ov eg. _ ” Ifrit didn’t know what the hell he was saying, but he knew it was something filthy. It made his heart jump in his chest and sent a rush through his stomach. 

 

Then Dew leaned away, sitting up to grind against him. It was clear that he was close to his own orgasm, eyes shut and fangs threatening to pierce his own lips in a beautifully pained expression. He rubbed fast circles around his clit and opened his eyes to stare down at Ifrit beneath him, too far gone for words and pleading with his gaze. Ifrit brushed the water ghoul’s hand away from his body, replacing it with his own to pick up where he’d left off, his thumb more than enough to bring Dew to the edge. Still, Dew fought it, too stubborn to give in before the fire ghoul gave him what he wanted. 

 

“I’ll cum for you if you cum for me,” Ifrit grinned up at him. That was enough to make Dew let go. He growled from deep within his chest as he came, tail quivering behind him. The force of his orgasm made him curl in on himself, and Ifrit caught him by the shoulders to pull him into his arms, squeezing him close as he came, too. The water ghoul whimpered contentedly at the feeling of Ifrit releasing inside him, still wiggling his hips to draw out their orgasms for as long as he possibly could. 

 

Eventually, they stopped moving. Their breathing steadied and pulses returned to normal, but Ifrit still held the other ghoul close, his cock softening in him. He ran a hand through Dew’s tousled hair to tidy it and kissed him again before they separated. When they did, Dew rolled to the side while Ifrit reached into the drawer of his bedside table to find something they could clean up with. The water ghoul swished his tail and sleepily played with the cum now dripping out from between his legs, a drowsy smile on his face. 

 

“It’s kind of... _ vidrig _ ,” Dew said, taking a wad of tissues from the fire ghoul, “Disgusting. After it’s done.” He crumpled them up after cleaning himself and threw them somewhat in the direction of the wastebasket in the corner. They bounced off the rim and fell to the floor, but Ifrit could worry about that later. 

 

"Yeah," Ifrit said, scooting close to him on the bed and twining their tails together. "We should do it more often, though."

 


End file.
